Truth or Dare
by Drechian
Summary: One Shot / Naegemi / T You don't want to take a Dare from Fukawa, that Naegi found out too late. He was already dared to kiss the cold and scary Togami and he was to do it no matter what or else he'll be cut into pieces by Genocider Sho.


**•** **| Naegami Love Story |•**

"W-what?! B-but I can't possibly do that!"

"Uh-uh. You have to do it, Naegi-kun." when it comes to these kind of things, Fukawa really gets extremely excited. It was the first time I saw her like this, well not considering those moments when she drools over Togami, but WHAT THE HELL!? If she likes Togami so much, why does she want _me to kiss him?!_

"Fukawa-san, I just can't do that! First of all, we're both males and Second of all, t-that's just embarassing! I won't do it!" I gestured my arms in an 'x' form to show my refusal.

Fukawa and I suddenly decided to play truth or dare. It was just a way to get our minds off of this Super High School Nightmare. The one who gets head is truth, and the one who gets tail is dare. She got the head, I got the tail. I only asked her what her favorite color was, but she dared me to kiss Togami! What the hell?!

"You know, all your stuttering and denial really makes you fit to become the Uke in this relationship. Just do it already!" I had no idea what she was talking about, but obviously I denied. I couldn'd help but blush at her.

Fukawa just glared at me, wrote something on her arm then suddenly forced herself to sneeze and transform into Genocider Sho. "Huh?" she was clueless, Fukawa and Genocider didn't share the same memory. What was she thinking?

"Oh. Naegi-kun. What was I doing?" she asked with her tongue sticking out and her scissors ready for the kill.

"I just don't know." I sighed. This is so troublesome.

She noticed that something was written in her hand. She read it out loud. "Force Naegi to kiss Togami?"

I shivered at the message.

All suddenly, Genocider pointed her scissors at my neck. It touched my skin, but it didn't sink at all. I was frozen on my place with only a gulp to escape me.

"Kiss Togami or Die?"

 ** _•_** ** _~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_**

"T-togami!"

"What is it, Naegi?" I jumped when he turned around after I called him. "You look like a tomato. What's your problem?" he asked coldly.

Just the thought of asking him for a kiss makes all the blood in my body climb up to my brain. How the hell am I going to do this!?

"Um... Y-you see, Fukawa and I played truth or dare and..." I tried starting it off with an explanation, but I couldn't seem to push it out of my mouth. O couldn't even look at him!

"It doesn't concern me then." he just turned and started walking away. No words could describe the disappointment and embarassment I felt.

"I'll just tell Fukawa-san that I already did it even thought I didn't. She won't know anyway."

I was going to run and find her, but from behind two arms hugged me... one on my waist the other on my neck. On the side of my face were sharp silver scissors that reflected my scared face.

"G-genocider Sho-san..." I stuttered her name trying to push the scissors away, but instead it drew closer to my skin. I could feel the cold metal and sweat.

"What was that little plan of yours? I'll tell you this Naegi-kun... I'm watching. I'm watching because I want to see that kiss happen with my own eyes!"

That time, I knew I had no escape.

I had been following Togami all day. There were times when he'd notice but I would just away and hide in the nearest hallway hoping that he didn't see me at all. Contrary to his feeling that he was being watched by me, I had the feeling that Genocider Sho was hot on my tracks, watching and waiting.

It was already night time, I guess. I was already tired so I stopped following him and just rest on the carpeted floor of this giant student cage.

Not from a far, I heard a sneeze. Out of a random pole, there I saw Genocider Sho turning back into Fukawa-san. Thank Goodness.

She came to my way rather worried and asked "Did you kiss already? Please tell me you haven't!"

She was worrying about if Genocider Sho had the luck to witness the kiss instead of her.

"Not yet." she cheered upon my answer, "Can we just stop this already? We both know that there's no kissing that guy." I said, a little sad. I felt disappointed for no reason.

"C'mon, even just a simple peck?" even if it was simply stated, I blushed even harder when I heard it from her.

"I'm sorry, Fukawa-san."

She pouted in disappointment and just left. I was rather shocked to see her not do anything at all, even convince me or threaten me to do the bet. A part of me felt happy, but the other felt really disappointed too.

What was my problem? Maybe I felt a little disappointed because I failed Fukawa-san. I tucked myself in my hoodie. Did that mean for this stupid feeling to go away, I really had to kiss Togami?!

Just a peck, right? It doesn't have to be a long kiss, just a peck.

I found Togami in the Library, sitting on his king'like chair, reading a book so seriously as if his life depended on it.

I trembled as I walked up to him. I toyed my fingers just to get my mind out off the embarassment.

He looked at me coldly once again, and couldn't help but flinch.

I've gotten this far, might as well got with it until the end.

"C-c-c-can I-I-?" even though I said I'd go with itm it's still pretty embarassing. I couldn't stop stuttering, my voice couldn't help but shake and I couldn't even form that one sentence in my mind! C'mon Naegi! Just ask him for a kiss!

"Okay, I've had enough of this nonsense." he suddenly put down his book, walked up to me, grabbed my arm and...

H-he kissed me!

It was rather long. He didn't let go of me just yet, he didn't seem to be satisfied with just a peck. He even bit my lip! It was painful, causing me to gasp and all of a sudden I could feel his tongue enter my mouth.

I was in a panic! I was blushing like crazy! I didn't know what to do! He even pulled me by my waist just to deepen our kiss.

I couldn't understand what I was feeling, but as he moved around my mouth so skillfully, my mind just went blank.

Soon after we separated and I was trying so hard to catch my breath, Togami didn't seem to be that affected. It made me ashamed to show my face to him.

"If you don't want that to ever happen again, then don't take a dare from Fukawa." he stated fixing his clothes and his glasses.

He was aware all this time and still he made me go through all that. Surely I was nothing but red. I touched my lips so softly, I could still feel the sensation of our kiss.

Honestly, it felt nice.

"I guess I'll be playing truth or dare with her more now." I absent-mindedly stated. I upon realizing, I covered my mouth. If I could be redder than I already I was, then that was what I looked like.

I turned to Togami to find him not that affected once again. He just had that usual expression of his. "You don't have to play a game with that bookworm, if you want to do it again then just come to me directly."

I already exploded of embarassment. To feel a kiss from him and the addition of hearing that from him was already enough to make me act like a girl.

At least there was one thing I got saved from, Fukawa didn't witness it at all.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

From a shelf not too far from where Naegi and Togami stood, there was Fukawa, drooling after witnessing such a show.


End file.
